All to the Flames
by ImpossibleRose
Summary: Katniss works up the courage to thank Peeta for the bread when she goes to school the next day. As a way to "make them even" she agrees to teach Peeta to hunt. Will a friendship grow? Or will something more? AU and sometimes a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**All to the Flames**

AUTHORS NOTE: This story will most likely go through all three books in the Hunger Games series. If you are wondering what will happen to my Kickin It story, I am waiting for Season 3 to come out so I can see how I can develop Jack and Kim's relationship.

SUMMARY: Katniss works up the courage to thank Peeta for the bread when she goes to school the next day. As a way to "make them even" she agrees to teach Peeta to hunt. How will this effect the Reaping and the Games?

**Katniss POV**

We are officially out of money, and that means no food. I guess I really am desperate when I try to go into town to sell Prim's baby clothes in the poring rain. Nothing. I'm going to have to watch my little sister starve to death, then soon follow myself. These thoughts invade my mind as I stumble across the square, and even when I try to push them from my mind, they consume any other feelings and thoughts I had. But they slip for a second when I see a trash can outside the bakery. I really am desperate now. I half trip, half run to the porch and rip open the trash can. Once again, nothing. I've given up hope. I hear screaming and feel something sting on my face. I crawl over to the tree across the yard and the screaming stops. I glanced back at the bakery and saw a pair of sky blue eyes staring back at me. If I was gonna die right there, it might have been okay, because those eyes held something that calmed me so quickly it was scary. They looked away, and just as quickly the calm came, it disappeared. Still looking in the window I saw the boy with the blue eyes look around and find his mother turned away. He takes two loaves of bread and throws hem into a fire, but pulls them out as soon as he could. The voice I heard screaming at me came back again, but instead of being directed at me, the boy's mother turns and screams at him, and not only that, but hits him. She hits him with a rolling pin. From my spot on the ground I can see directly into the bakery, and I can see a mark forming where the boy's mother hit him. In my dazed state I was only able to pick up snips of the words that berated the boy's ears,"Feed…..pigs…ungrateful brat….never….born!" From what I heard it sounded ugly, and I was sort of glad I couldn't hear the rest. The boy walked out and once again blue eyes met gray. Before I could process it two loaves of bread were at my feet and the blue eyes were gone. The bread was in my arms and I was sprinting home faster then I thought I had the energy to. Prim, my mother, and I would feast tonight. As I lay in bed that night with Prim in my arms, I couldn't help but think," I will forever owe my life to the boy with the bread."

TIME SKIP!

**Katniss POV**

At school the next day my eyes sought out the boy without my permission. All day I kept sneaking glances at him then curse silently at myself for being so foolish. He felt pity for me, that's why he gave me the bread. Now I owe him too. Finally when the final bell rang I slipped out of school and waited at the willow tree for Prim. As I was waiting I saw Him. He was standing with a group of friends facing towards me. From what I saw he was sneaking glances at me as I had done to him all day. I watched him from the corner of my eye and saw him wave to the group as they dispersed. I looked back ahead of me and saw something that would change my life forever, a dandelion. Images came flooding back, my father teaching me to shoot, my father telling me all of the edible plants he knew of, and finally the woods. I can hunt, I can feed Prim. I snapped back into reality when I heard heavy footsteps coming up beside me, to heavy to be Prim's. I looked over, and my eyes met the blue I had been seeking out all day.


	2. Chapter 2

**All to the Flames Chapter Two**

AUTHORS NOTE: Just so everyone knows I am on vacation so that means quicker updates! Yay! But it also means once I am back home and back at school, I won't update as often as I am now. Hopefully I will be able to keep a schedule or something to make sure I don't lack. Also, don't forget to review! Any kind of review is appreciated and flames will be used to either add to the story or be used for roasting marshmallows. So yeah, one last thing. My computer keys are broken so when it goes to get fixed when I get home, the story will be put on pause.

**Katniss POV**

He just stands there, looking back at me. He eventually says, "Hi." Last nights encounter, if you could call it that, flashes through my mind. I look up at him, as he is slightly taller than me, and I see that mark that was forming has turned into a purple bruise. Gilt must have shown in my expression, because he says, "It's okay, it doesn't hurt." I silently contemplate on what I should say to him, but all I can come up with is, "Thank you." He looks taken aback, like he couldn't believe I said that. "What do you mean, thank you?" Now it's my turn to look confused. "For the bread! That…you…you saved my life…my family." I say the last part slowly and quietly, and I look down. I continue, at a level just above a whisper, "I owe you my life. How can I repay that?" My question seems to confuse him further, because he has that taken aback look again, but then his expression changes to thoughtful. "You think you owe me?" I nod. "And you want to repay me?" I nod once again." Okay. Teach me to hunt." Me head shoots up to look at him. "How do you know that my… that I was taught to hunt?" I say sharply. "Your father used to trade squirrels for bread. He and my father would trade." I look back down; I need to think about this. On one hand, teaching him would take a while, and would involve a lot of time. But on the other hand, once he does learn that means a greater haul would be carried back. There are many more scenarios that I would need to think about and weigh. I finally answer, " Give me a week, I'll answer you then." He nods, and does something that surprises me. He takes my hand, and gives it a small squeeze. "I'll meet you here again in a week, same time, same place. Before I can blink, the warmth in my hand is gone and he is walking away. His blond hair shined in the sunlight. I watch him walk until he is just a dot in my vision. Prim must've been hiding behind the tree, because she walks out from behind it and gives me a knowing look. "I think you should Katniss. He looks like he would be as good as you with a bow. He is strong too. Katniss, we don't have daddy anymore to help you. You need him." She sounds so wise for her young age of eight. She just stares at me with that knowing look, and I just reply, "Lets go home Prim."

As we are walking, I notice that the hand he was holding, tingles.

AUTHORS NOTE SORRY: So this was slightly shorter but I thought it may be a good cliffhanger. I will start writing Chapter 3 ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

**All to the Flames Chapter Three**

**Katniss POV**

Of course, as I predicted, I did not get much sleep during the nights in the past week. I stayed up weighing the pros and cons to teaching Peeta, whose name I learned from school, to hunt. We would need to make him a weapon. A spear would be easy but less efficient. A bow is very difficult to make but I had decided that it would be the best choice. If he wants it I suppose. Today is the day I have to give him my answer. Once again, if he still wants to learn. The day crawled by at the pace of a snail, and despite my best efforts I kept sneaking glances at Peeta all day. When the final bell rang I practically sprinted to the willow tree, half excited and half nervous to see what he says. If he shows up.

Not a minute after I reach the tree Peeta is walking over to me, and from what I can see he looks nervous. Once he reaches me he lets out a shaky laugh and smiles, "Hi. So um… have you decided?" Looking up at him I nod and let out a puff of air. "I have decided that if you still want to, I'll teach you." While I'm talking his mood visibly lightens and the nervousness leaves his eyes. "Of course! But I do need to talk to you about my um…schedule." I give him a small nod to go on. "Well, I work at the bakery in the afternoons and my shift ends at 5:30. So if we were to have an uh, lesson, then it would need to start after that. Fortunately I don't have to work in the morning so that is completely free." He looks nervous again while saying this; hopefully he won't be like that all the time. "I expected for you to have a schedule that was busier than that, so this will be a lot easier than I planned for. We will start in the morning at 4. That way we will be able to have a lesson, and I will have time to hunt and get food. That is, until you are good enough to hunt with me. And we can work in the evenings starting around 6 and ending at 9. We need time to trade and get home. Well the latter is more for you since you live um…further away. There is another problem though, what will you tell your parents?" He smiles at me, "I thought of that, I told my dad the real deal already, ya know if you said yes, and my mom will think that I'm at a friends house, being tutored, or in my room." He seems very excited about it, and it must've rubbed off on me, because I give him something I haven't done much since my father died, a smile. It seems make him happier for some reason. "So when can we start?" I shake my head as if so say 'really you are THAT enthusiastic?' "Hold on there. I need to explain some things really quick before you need to go. First of all, we need to talk weapons. A bow would be best but they are extremely difficult to make. For now when you learn we will have to share my fa… my bow. Once you make your own then we can do some actual shooting. I think you should learn to fish too. And how to throw a spear." He looks a bit overwhelmed but I continue. "Second of all we will have to ration the haul each day so," he cuts me off, " You get the most, Katniss." I try to argue but he gives me determined look. " Okay so lets say 80" "90%" "Fine 90% will go to me." He grins at me and heart does a little flutter. I mentally curse myself so feeling that, and it must've shown in my eyes because he asks what's wrong. "I'm okay. We need to start asap, so after your shift today?" "I have the day off. I was really hoping you would say yes." He smiles sheepishly. Wow this boy must have magical powers because soon enough, I am smiling back. "Then let's start now. But I need to bring Prim home first." "I'll walk with you! I mean…if that's okay?" "I'd love you to walk me home!" Prim's tiny voice squeaks as she skips out from behind the tree. " Let's go!"

As we walk home Prim skips in front of Peeta and I. We are so close are hands brush against each other occasionally. Surprisingly, I don't mind. It feels good to have someone other than Prim, though I love her to death, beside me as I walk. We remain silent until Prim starts humming a tune and Peeta picks it up. I soon hum along with them and Peeta grabs Prims hand. Prim, in turn, grabs mine and swings between us. I laugh lightly and for once since my father's death, feel content, and even happy. As we reach the house I can't help but feel some dread, the same dread I feel everyday when I see my mother crying silently or just sitting there. But this dread feels slightly different. I realize I just don't want Peeta there. Like he will judge me for my mother's mental and emotional absence. When we reach the doorstep I kneel down to face Prim. "I'm going hunting again Little Duck. You'll be okay right?" Prim puts on a brave face and I show a small smile. I really hate leaving Prim but it's good to see her acting to brave. "I'll be okay, but I want to talk to Peeta really quick. Um…alone." I frown slightly but nod. I get up and walk around the corner. Still in earshot with my hunter senses but out of earshot for Prim and Peeta for now. I can hear their conversation clearly. "What's up Prim?" "Take care of her." That surprised me. "What?" Apparently it surprised Peeta too. "You're strong. Take care of my sister. Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Prim is using a firm voice, one I have never heard her use before. Peeta pauses before answering, "Of course. I'll make sure she stays safe. Always." He then proceeds to call for me to come back over, and make a show of running back and picking up Prim and swinging her around. When I put her back down I tell her to stay inside with Lady and not to forget to milk her. Once Prim is safely inside Peeta and I turn away and begin the hike out to the woods. Now I hear the full noise he makes while walking. I stop and cross my arms over my chest. He stops a moment later when he notices that I'm no longer beside him. "What's up?" "You are being to loud when you walk. Watch me." I walk ahead a couple steps. "Now you try." Instead of telling me that it's ridiculous and not do it like I expected, he walks, copying my movement and surprisingly he make only a slight sound. "Great. Now just walk like that and soon enough you'll be silent." He smiles big and starts walking next to me again, still walking like I showed him. Once we reach the fence I explain how it is rarely electrified and that you need to listen to make sure it isn't. "That will also help you practice with listening better and hearing clearer. All your senses need to be heightened to be a good hunter." He nods and listens. "Nothing" With the all clear we shimmy under the fence and he slips under just as quickly as I do. Once we are safely inside the forest I head to the fallen tree and retrieve my bow and arrows. "Okay. Let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4

**All to the Flames Chapter 4**

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Or Lays Chips. I want Lays Chips. Or just food. I want food.

**Katniss POV**

I teach him exactly how my father taught me, and he picks it all up faster than I thought possible. He learns to shoot in just a few weeks, and seems to absorb everything I tell him. Whenever I show him something or teach him, he hangs onto every word like a lifeline. He steps and breaths are now silent, and he knows all I can teach him about the forest. He can fish well enough, and throw a spear with deadly accuracy. What surprised me the most is that one morning I found him making a bow. In his hands he held a knife and he moved it across the branch he had chosen carefully. I stood there transfixed until he looked up and asked me something. "I'm sorry what?" He chuckled and asked again, "Are you ready to start?" I scowl slightly at him for laughing and that makes him laugh harder. "Fine, fine laugh all you want. Get off your butt and let's get going." I had opened up to him more over the last few weeks and more often then not, find myself telling him things I would normally never even mutter. One night, while I believed he was working his shift, I thought of my mother. Millions of emotions mixed together at the very thought of her abandoning Prim and I, leaving me to take care of us, left me a sobbing mess on a boulder. Like I said his footsteps are silent so I never heard him coming up behind me. He pulled me into his arms, that were surprisingly strong for a twelve year old, and he started humming a song I quickly recognized. He was humming "The Hanging Tree." I sobbed louder and harder into his chest. As soon as my cries ceased, I sang the lyrics slowly, mournfully.

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree _

_Where the strung up a man they say_

_murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

He started singing along with me softly.

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love _

_to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging_

_tree_

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope side by side with_

_Me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

I was looking directly into his eyes when he leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly. I closed my eyes and lay my head on his chest. We didn't move for a long time, and when we did, he took my hand and led me to a rock and pulled out not one, but two bows. One was slightly longer and had intricate patterns on the sides, and the string was thin, but looked strong. The other was more petite, and also had very intricate patterns. When I looked closer I realized the bows had matching scenes of two people, sitting in a meadow with the forest beside them, and were watching the sunset. The further down the my eyes went I saw different flowers and grasses all along them. They were beautiful. Peeta watched my reaction closely. Tears pricked my eyes as I picked up the smaller one and turned it. On the other side was the lake. The same lake I grudgingly took Peeta to when I taught him to fish and swim. Two figures were sitting by the shore, and from what I could see they were holding hands. I turned it to the front, where my hand would hold the bow steady. There were small dips into the wood, and I wrapped my hand around them. Perfect fit. Obviously this bow was made especially for me. "Want to try it out?" Peeta's words startled me, as it had been silent except for the sounds of the forest. "Yes." I breathed out. He picked up a rock and threw it at some nearby bushes. Birds came flying out and I automatically loaded my bow and took a shot. An unlucky bird fell to the ground and Peeta and I walked over. Directly through the eye. I only rarely get it through the eye and truly I am shocked. "Go again." Peeta throws another rock at a tree further away. Another shot. We jog over and look again. Through the eye, once again. We repeat this process another six times. "Wow," I breathe, "Peeta, thank you." He smiles big, and his teeth shine brighter than day. "I've already practiced with mine. I'm getting better." I thought crosses my mind and I ask, "What about my father's bow? What do we do?" He smiles again, but sadly this time. "We hang it. In the little house by the lake." I smile back at him; my father would have liked that. "Okay." Quietly I make my way back to the boulder we sat on. "Let's just, stay here, for a while." Peeta sits down next to me, and hesitantly pulls me against him again. I slowly let myself relax, and rest my head on his shoulder. The sun begins to set, and we watch it descend with our bows beside us, and arms wrapped around each other. It feels intimate, sitting with him here, but it felt right.

AUTHORS NOTE: So there ya go, another chapter. I just want to let you know there might not be a real romantic relationship for a bit and I will time skip a couple times to get closer to the Reaping and the start of that stuff. Also, I would like to see some more reviews on what you guys want to see. Special thanks to: Sara2117 for reviewing on the first chapter. So yeah, give me some ideas and stuff. Also I don't own the book cover, some amazing artist drew it up, there wasn't a name so I can't give specifics but just fyi, they are amazingly talented. Here is a little info on next chapter: Gale, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, Mrs. Everdeen. Drama bomb! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**All to the Flames Chapter 5**

**Katniss POV**

Once the sun completely set, Peeta and I went back and picked up my kills from earlier and started to head back. I comfortable silence fell over us as we walked slowly. After several minutes Peeta grabbed my hand and held it loosely, giving me the choice to pull away. I laced my fingers through his and squeezed his hand softly. He looked over and smiled. We continued to walk for a couple more minutes before we heard a lot of noise coming from a bush a good twenty feet away.

We jogged over silently, so the animal wouldn't hear us coming. As we got closer the noises only got louder, and before we could take another step, something, or should I say someone, crashed out.

Seam face. Dark hair, grey eyes. I had seen him around a couple times at school, and knew he was two years ahead of Peeta and I. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Peeta questioned. "I could ask you the same thing." As he answered Peeta and I shot identical glares at him. "We are hunting. And so are you." I make my voice known. He nods and asks something that surprised me. "Why are you out here Townie?" Peeta raised his bow. "What do you think?" This move seemed to intimidate the older bow. He took a step back, and looked between us, finally his eyes rest on me. "You really brought a Townie out here! You could have a much better hunting partner then that kind of breed." He spat out mockingly and had a disgusted look on his face. "I don't think I ever would, aside from my father!" It was no secret my father hunted. The older boy's eyes widened, and he looked back and forth between Peeta and I again. Finally he comes to a decision and asks, "Partners?" I glance at Peeta and we have a silent conversation. We both weigh the pros and cons of letting another person hunt with us. On one hand, it could mean a bigger haul at the end of the day, but it would also mean that we would have to share. I lock eyes with the Seam boy. "No. We will keep your secret, and you will keep ours. We stay silent about this. And if we see you again, or you us, we will ignore you. Got that?" It seemed a bit harsh, but I was really against letting someone else in. I needed to feed Prim, and Peeta helped me do that. I didn't need any more help, and for some reason Peeta was cold to this guy, which he rarely is. He is usually only polite when he doesn't like someone or something. I trusted Peeta, so I let him judge whether or not the boy could be let in. The older boy looked upset about this, and he gave me a face, before he nodded and turned away. Peeta and I shared a look and climbed up the tree. I guess we were tree hopping home tonight.

When we reach the fence Peeta and I go our separate ways, Peeta to town, and I to the Seam. Just as I am turning away Peeta says, "Katniss?" I turn back around. "I uh…see you tomorrow." I nod and give him a small smile and wave before turning around and beginning my trek to my house. Home. I turn my head and see Peeta standing there, his hand running through his blond locks. I'm worried for a second because the smile that seems to be permanently stuck on his face is nonexistent. He turns and walks away before I can study his face further.

TIME SKIP

Peeta isn't at school the next day, or the day after that. I finally let my worries get the best of me and decide to sneak over to his house during the night. I tell Prim exactly what I'm doing because it would be best for her to know where I am in case she wakes up. At quarter after midnight I slip out of the house and sneak over to Town and start climbing. Peeta fortunately has a tree next to his window and it's fairly easy to climb.

After I find a branch that is sturdy enough to hold a good amount of weight I look into his window. Peeta lies on his back staring at his ceiling. As I lean to get a better look I can see a purple bruise starting below his temple (thank god) and running down to his jaw. Other bruises are visible from my spot and I worry that there are more that I cannot see from my position. My heart broke at the sight of them, some look like they are fading, but others look fresh. I tap the glass of his window and he turns. My fears were set at ease when he turns and I see no more bruises.

He opens the window and I practically pounce on him. As soon as I realize what I was doing I jumped off of him. Words flew from my mouth faster then I thought possible. "Are you okay? What happened? Was it your mother, I'll kill her. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" Peeta waited for me to finish and when I did, he pulled me into a hug. I hesitated knowing that the warm, tingly feeling would reappear when we touched. Also I was worried I would hurt him if I hugged him to tightly. He pulls away noticing my hesitation.

"I'm fine Katniss." "Peeta you and I both know that you are not fine. I can see the bruises clear as day. What happened to you?" He sighs and sits on his bed. "It's a long story." I sat beside him and grabbed his hand. Yep, there's that feeling again. "I have time." He sighs again in defeat.

"It all started when I got home two nights ago from hunting with you. I was late, and my mother was suspicious. She started questioning me as soon as I stepped through the door. I panicked. I had no idea what to tell her, so I told her the truth. I told her that I learned to hunt, and was out with you. She exploded. Her face was changing colors and she came at me with the rolling pin. She hit me in the face before I could react and block it. I blocked the other shots with my arms," he lifts up his arms so I could see. I scooted closer and started gently rubbing his back. He relaxed and continued, "My father had heard and came in. He picked up my mother and started screaming at her. She yelled at him that she was punishing me, and she starting telling him what I was doing. My father already knew what I was doing because I gave him my kills to cook and I let him know that I was learning. My mother saw that he wasn't reacting like she wanted him to so she screamed at him that he had to choose. That he had to choose between his spawn of the devil son and his wife. He chose ME. He kicked her out. Don't get me wrong, I'm as happy as I could be about this, but I want my dad to be happy."

"Peeta look at me." I demanded. He looked over and held my gaze. "If your father chose you that means he wasn't happy. He chose you because he was happier with you, without your mother hitting you and yelling at everyone." He nodded. I put my arms around him and whispered softly to him, "He loves you Peeta, your family loves you deeply." Peeta nods again into the crook of my neck, and I feel a light pressure there, but it disappears quickly. I don't know how long we sit there, and frankly I don't care. I take a deep breath after a while and ask, "Where is your mother now?" He pauses before answering, "She went to my aunt's house, but I doubt she'll be staying there for long. My aunt can't stand her. Really no one can." I smile at this and agree with him.

"I should go." He looks up. "Stay." I don't even think before I say, "Forever."

AUTHORS NOTE: I need to keep writing but it seemed so perfect. I have a sneak peak for what I am going to be changing for the Games.

"In addition to next year's Quarter Quell, this year there will be a slight rule change to make this year's Games more…interesting."-President Snow


	6. Chapter 6

**All to the Flames Chapter 6**

**Katniss POV**

Peeta woke me up early, and we set out to my house so I could change to go hunting. We walked in silence and retrieved our bows. "I'll meet you at the boulder in two hours." I say. I didn't wait for an answer before I turned and walked away. I needed to think. I freaking slept in Peeta Mellark's bed last night. What was I thinking? God, I could have just said I needed to be home with Prim but no! I had to say, "Forever," and slip under the covers with him.

I can't run away from him. He is my best friend, and is the only one besides Prim that I trust. So what DO I do? I can't just forget, and I doubt he will too. After several minutes of contemplating I come to the conclusion that I won't ignore him, but I will just act normal. Do day to day things. It's the best thing I can come up with. Like we 'agreed' Peeta and I met up at the boulder two hours later. He lied his kills down on the rock and started skinning them. I did the same and sat beside him. As we worked he spoke in a deathly serious tone. "Katniss. You turn twelve next week right?" I nod and he continues, "You are not taking out a terasse (Spelling?)." I look at him with disbelief. He has never used that tone before when talking with me nor has he ever demanded something like this. "What makes you say that?" "I don't want your name in there any more times than it has to. I can give you bread now that my mother is out of the picture." I think about this for several seconds before I smile and agree. "Okay, I won't. I promise." His mood lightens at this, and we continue our work in comfortable silence.

TIME SKIP

Two years have passed since then and Peeta and I have only grown closer. As hunting partners and as friends. He brings out the best in me. I still get that feeling when he holds my hand or hugs me. I doubt it will go away if it hasn't yet. Another thing is that he has spent countless nights at my house, with Prim and I, and keeps some clothes there if he doesn't have time to go get them before school. Because of us, my family and his never go hungry. His mother has stayed away mostly, but likes to spread rumors whenever she can. Fortunately, everyone pretty much hates her and not a whole lot of people believe her. There are the few Town mothers that absolutely love gossip and absorb anything they can get their hands on. Those rumors then trickle down to their daughters, which causes a problem.

I remember on month there was a rumor flying around that said Peeta and I were a couple. Although both of us denied it every chance we could get (though Peeta's mood seemed to deflate every time either of us did so) there were the few Townie girls that weren't intelligent enough to realize they weren't true.

One of the days Peeta had off, I waited for him by the willow tree. As he got closer I saw a Townie girl pop out and start talking to him. Naturally, I was curious. I got closer and managed to keep my presence unnoticed. I picked up the conversation clearly. The girl, who's name was Rose, stated the exact words, "What is a hot guy like you hanging around some Seam trash? I mean you could do SO much better!" she winked, "Like me, I am so much prettier right? I mean that girl is so small, she has no chest and no butt, and plus she doesn't talk to anyone. Why date a anti-social freak when you could have me?" She moved closer, and her words cut right through me. I got up as silently as I could, and sprinted to the woods, barely pausing when I reach the fence. Tears rolled down my cheeks without my permission. I had reached the boulder just in time to kneel down sobbing. She was right, why WOULD Peeta stay with me? I wasn't anything special, and I wasn't really that developed because of my petite frame. My hair was constantly in the same boring braid, and if it wasn't it was a curly mess. I didn't talk to anyone really, other than Peeta and Prim, and occasionally Rory Hawthorne, Prim's friend. I was small, I wasn't good looking, and I was antisocial. Why would Peeta even want to be near me? Why did he want to learn to hunt anyway?

"Katniss?" I don't have to turn around to know whom the voice belonged to. Peeta.

"What do you want? Why don't you go hang out with some…better people or…or…some pretty girl!" My outburst startled him, but cause he jumped. "Kat. What is this about?" I turn to face him, my tears clearly shining in the sunlight. "Why do you stay? With me? You could easily have some pretty girl hanging on your arm and some real friends, but you stay. Why?" I'm openly sobbing again, and I realize I haven't cried since that first night, when I was thinking of my mother and her mental absence and my father's death.

Peeta tries to move closer, but I scoot away. I was hysterical at this point and screamed, "Cut the bullshit and tell me why! I don't want any of the, 'you are my friend' because I know that, but WHY IN THE FUCKING WORLD WOULD PEETA MELLARK WANT TO BE TAUGHT TO HUNT?! WHY WOULD HE STAY AND HANG AROUND A BITCHY UGLY SEAM GIRL?!"

He picks me up and pulls me to him before I can blink. He holds me tightly into his chest, and I know I have no use in struggling. He starts talking and truly I want to hear this, but I wasn't sure I had the heart to. I gave him my trust, and I was about to watch it be crushed, I was sure he was going to leave.

"I stay because I want to, Kat. I stay because you are different, a little hostile at times but for the most part, you are who I want to spend time with. Katniss Everdeen you are beautiful. Inside and out. You are my partner, and my best friend. I will stay with you, always." He is rocking me in his arms and I notice we sat down sometime during his speech.

All I do to acknowledge that I heard him, and I understood, was that my crying turned into hiccups and sniffles. We stayed there for a while, just like two years ago. This time was different, I was practically on Peeta's lap and his arms were around my waist, holding me to him tightly. My arms were around his neck and my face buried in his chest. His forehead rested on the crook of my neck again, but this time when his lips brushed over it, they lingered, and I shivered. He smiled slightly at my reaction, but went back to resting his head on my neck again

Eventually we did rise, and we went hunting, as we would normally. But that night I couldn't help but think about how his lips felt on my neck, and how that affected me.

TIME SKIPYNESS TIME!

**Present Time: Week before Reaping. Ages of Katniss and Peeta: 16**

Peeta and I had finished our morning hunt and traded at the Hob. We were known faces there now, and we got some pretty decent trades. We were on my doorstep when he mentioned the announcement for the Games that would be aired shortly. It was a required viewing.

"Kat?" I turned around to meet his gaze, "I'll come by after the viewing. Can we stay here though, after? I kinda just want to um…hang out." I smiled and nodded. "See you then. Hurry though, I have a feeling this announcement will be big." He smiles wide and waves. He is off the doorstep and onto the road before I know it.

I walked in and saw Prim in the family room milking Lady. Buttercup is lying across the floor on his stomach beside her.

"Better turn the TV on, the announcement will probably start soon." My mother suggested. I don't acknowledge her presence most of the time, but I do comply and turn on the screen. There was a countdown to the announcement on the screen. Two minutes and counting.

Prim and I curled up on the couch with that damn cat sitting at her feet. Lady sat in her box in the corner of the room. My mother, Evaline, sat on a chair next to the couch, closest to Prim.

The Capitol seal shown on the screen, and a camera focused on our 'wonderful' leader, President Corneilious Snow. He began explaining the importance of The Hunger Games, and the purpose it served. Prim stiffened, and to comfort her I began rubbing her back lightly.

President Snow went on to talk about this year's Games. He began, "To represent healing after the Rebellion, this year we shall allow two Victors, as long as they are from the same District. But, to even out the chances, every name in the Reaping bowl will be doubled. So each child will have double the names in the bowl. Happy Hunger Games. I am looking forward to seeing this year's contestants." The Capitol seal shown again, then the screen went black.

Prim relaxed, "I'm going to go milk Lady." She led Lady into the backyard. I heard knocking on the door as soon as she stepped out. I ran over and flung the door open. Peeta was standing there, and I flew into his arms.

"Peeta we have double this year. What if Prim gets picked! What if you get picked! Oh God Peeta." I'm trembling and practically having a panic attack. My worst fear was to have Prim's name be called, or Peeta's.

"Then we have to have a plan Kat. We'll be prepared." He mumbled into my braid. I nod and calm slightly, though my nerves have taken their toll and left my breaths uneven and shaky. "Let's go to the Meadow. We'll talk there." There is no doubt in my mind that Prim would get upset if we talked about the Games here.

Peeta and I head to the Meadow, his hand in mine, squeezing each other's tightly.


End file.
